


SSSWITCHER

by wei_wei_wei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asexual K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Cliffhanger ending (kinda), F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_wei_wei/pseuds/wei_wei_wei
Summary: Miu, Keebo, Kokichi. All three had met on an unlikely night, only for Miu’s invention to suddenly activate. Now, her mind is finally clear— but Kokichi is only left with the burning.(Libido swap fic)
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	SSSWITCHER

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Keebo needs to charge himself every night because plot
> 
> Ok have fun love you

It was midnight. The room was quiet, except for the distant tapping of a keyboard. All at once, a rush of text, and then somebody back-pedalled the backspace bar again and once again.   
Rewriting.

Re-coding.

Miu was busy. She hadn’t slept properly in a week now, but that didn’t matter. Not when she was so close to figuring everything, all of it, out. She would not let sleep stop her!

The tape slipped down from her eyelid and she spared a second to stick it back up her face again.  
Wait, what was that? Well, I’m glad you noticed!

This was the EYE-BOND, a new invention which basically kept your eyes open for extended amounts of time, it involved a lot of tape, a very complicated engineering process, and—

*DING* Miu’s laptop said. OHholyshitshedidit — _She did it!!_

Miu slammed the door to her lab open.

“KEEEEEEBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” She yelled into the night. Everyone else was probably asleep or doing whatever kinky shit that threesome snook off to do in the dark- but that didn’t stop her. Because her time to change was _now_. She took a deep breath again,

“KEEEEEEEEEEE--“ “ARURGHK!” Her mouth was slapped shut by a non-gloved hand. 

It was-!!

“Listen up Bitch,” Kokichi began, ignoring Miu’s now-excited trembling,

“Keep. _Fucking_. Screaming,” He started, “And I’ll confess my _love_ to you, right now.” This close up, his eyes were totally bloodshot.

Miu didn’t have to be a fucking rocket scientist to know that Kokichi was lying out of his fake-ass mouth. But damn it, she WAS a rocket scientist -technically being the girl genius that she was- so her thought process went sideways and upward as she took a third gasp of breath,

“KEEEEEEEE-“

Kokichi blinked, the first _What the fuck_ of the night blurring through his head. She wasn’t whoring it out for once? What was she doing?

At the sound of movement from beside them, the duo looked up.

“I have arrived, Miu!” Keebo greeted. He looked weirdly sunny. All funny and normal, like it was supposed to be daytime and Miu and Kokichi were the odd ones out with their light lingerie-velvet gown and their one sock and trenchcoat.

“Kokichi, what are you wearing?” Keebo RUDELY questioned. Kokichi decided to ignore his probings for the sake of his post-depleted sanity.

“You’re naked,” He said instead. Watched as Keebo got mad for one minute. And left it at that. Fucking class. 

“Wait, Keebo’s right,” Miu began, turning around to look at Kokichi properly. She began to stare very intensely.

The other two looked at her. Looked at each other. Keebo was still bare, so they stared at the lingerie-velvet gown covering Kokichi’s body instead.

“I want it.”

“No,” said Kokichi.

“I want that.” Miu pointed at the gown.

Keebo decided to deal with this issue diplomatically “Miu,” he said, acting surprisingly mature for the small clown who often terrorised him, “You can’t just take someone’s clothes. That gown belongs to Kokichi.”

“Yeah it was on sale,” Kokichi harrumphed, crossing his arms, “I’m not giving ANYTHING of mine away for free. Especially not to dirty cumsluts like you,”

“HHHHRRRNNNNNG!” Miu suddenly made a weird loud noise. Kokichi braced himself internally. But it turns out that she was just pulling something really heavy from behind her back. Like a mini shot put ball. Yet non-murdery.

Very, very suspicious looking though.

“Is that your new vibrator?”

“Only a virgin would say that! This is my new invention!” She posed The Thing above her head with a dazzling but depraved smile.

Keebo saw it coming, “Miu- don’t you do that—“ And Kokichi. Kokichi was just too late to get it out of her hands.

Miu yelled (voice getting hoarse),

“ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!!!”

The orb glowed RED and beams of light reflected all through the night, like a tiny disco ball in the palm of her hand.  
And Kokichi suddenly couldn’t rip his eyes away from it. But this wasn’t like the flashback lights. No, it was bright, and dark, and bright, and—

burning. Hot. All throughout his body.

They whited out.

.

.

.

“Uuuh, Miu, Kokichi?” Keebos voice sounded from above them nervously. 

“Are you two alright?”

…

No answer.

“What was that flash of light…?” Keebo asked again, and slowly, surely, Miu sat up.

She studied the trenchcoat she was wearing with a steady gaze, “Hmm…” Her brow furrowed, “That can’t be right… we were supposed to switch our…” She looked at the orb-ball-thing in her hand again.

And read the label. “Fuck,” 

“Great,” Kokichi said from the floor.

Miu slapped her forehead,

“This is the sexy system switch one!!!! Ah, damn, I knew I shouldn’t have made them _both_ balls. But… two balls… back then, I couldn’t help it…” Miu muttered, dejected.

Keebo stared at her. 

“Sexy system switch…” Keebo tested the words, which coming from his mouth sounded like the name of something you’d read in a textbook, “what does THAT mean?”

“I switched mine and Kokichi’s libidos.”

“WHAT?!” Kokichi sat up all at once, enraged, then paused, “Ah…”

“…” 

His face flooded pink.

“It’s reversible, right?” Keebo said a little quickly, then turning to Miu in a panic, “ _Right?_ ” Not for the first time this killing game, Keebo sent an automated thank-you text to Dr Idabayashi that he was born as a robot. It didn’t deliver, as always, but it was the thought that counted.

“Wow damn I never knew the little twerp was basically monk material,” Miu said in bewilderment, touching her chest and not touching it, as if marvelling at the sensation, “I am getting like, literally nothing from this…” She stared off into the horizon, “My head is so clear…” A breeze blew past her hair cinematically.

“It’s because your libido is a fucking _dog’s nest_ ,” Kokichi growled from where he was still struggling to get up off the lawn, gown now blowing around in the breeze as well. It was still night, so the two human members were starting to get fairly cold out there. 

“I’m going back to my lab…” Miu said in a daze, as if she had been awoken, turning and walking back to the door.  
“Wait, Miu!” Keebo worried, gesturing to the shivering Kokichi, “You aren’t even gong to reverse this?”

“You don’t get it… Keebs…” Miu said, tape finally slipping off her eyes and her old EYE-BOND invention falling to the ground, “My head… my beautiful golden brain… everything is finally crystal clear. I thought less libido would be super hella boring- and yeah- but… now I can,” her hand shook as she grabbed the door handle, “I can finally make what _I_ want. Finally, my inventions won’t fuck up. It’s like… this huge primal sensation was holding me back all this time…”

It was the most coherent she had spoken all night, so Keebo and the frozen Kokichi let her speak as she continued, 

“When I think of an idea, now it’s like, there’s no desire in the way…!” She turned to Keebo with tears in her eyes, “ _You both don’t get it…!_ ” She opened the door in a rush, 

and slammed it shut.

It echoed throughout the school. As if they were all just in one big warehouse. That’s how quiet the night was.

Now, Keebo was not a bad person. But from what he had now seen, with Miu and Kokichi, he could see how the rest of this night, and possibly the next few days, could potentially become a huge headache for him. And he honestly kind of wanted to go back to his charging station. Maybe he could at least think things over before tomorrow. At least have a moment to himself…

But…

Kokichi was sitting on the lawn with a pissed off flushed expression, staring daggers into the door.

 _If he got murdered out here like this…_ Keebo reasoned, _That would be bad…_

“Are you going back to your room now, Kokichi?” He asked quietly, trying not to disturb the silence that had fallen on them. Kokichi didn’t respond right away, like he usually would have.

That was the first sign that something was wrong. The second was that Kokichi bit his lip and turned away from the robot.

“…?” 

Keebo waited for him, but was a little confused. Sure, he understood that Miu had a large amount of energy for all manner of sexual things, but she was still _alright_. Maybe her libido got the best of her through her creative process, and everywhere else, but she did manage to get through struggles just like anyone else.

Keebo didn’t really have much of what could be called a _libido_ , but he did feel romantic affection. He didn’t have such a huge reserve of knowledge to go off, but… possibly if you drastically rose somebodies sexual drive all of a sudden, they could act a little out-of-character…? 

His hypothesis was starting to show results when Kokichi took a long, drawn out sigh and collapsed back into the lawn.

The moment was starting to get a little awkward. Keebo didn’t know what to say.

As for Kokichi…

He was trying to desperately ignore the tickling of the grass against his skin.

Kokichi was fighting a losing game against his own brain. He stared at the stars above them, trying and trying again to whirr up the old gears that had kept him safe for this long. Like a trusted mechanism, he was used to depending on it… and now, it was like it was waterlogged. Not unlike pouring a can of pepis on a calculator, Kokichi’s fevering head started spitting out answers to this problem which _didn’t make sense._

_Miu…?_

_Keebo…?_

_Why did every answer come back around to those two?_ Of course, Kokichi had every intention of solving this sudden- setback, by himself. He didn’t want to depend on them— he DIDN’T want their help to fix this. It would be completely humiliating.

Completely…

He shook himself out of his own thoughts again, scrunched up his eyes. _God_ , is this what Miu felt all the time? The actual fuck, how was she _functional_?

Of course, his first instinct had been to lie about it, all _nope, no,_ her libido couldn’t be found here… however…

He looked back at Keebo, who was fortunately scanning the horizon at this moment, as if worrying enough would bring somebody to the rescue.

 _I…_ Kokichi closed his eyes, _Fuck… I can’t think clearly._

“Keeboy!” 

Keebo turned around, staring down at Kokichi. Who lifted up his arms.

“Carry me! That’s an order from your _Supreme Leader.”_

“What? No-“

“I need to go back to my room Keebo! Immediately!” Kokichi argued in a matter of fact tone, “We were attacked and you’re just going to leave me out here in the cold?! In the DEAD of night?!” His eyes were widening freakily.  
That was more like the Kokichi he knew. Keebo sighed a breath of relief to himself. Looks like he could spend the rest of the night at his charging station after all.

And it was cold for someone of Kokichi’s size, wasn’t it…? 

Keebo decided to be charitable and lend a hand just this once, due to the odd circumstances. Sure, Kokichi troubled him on the daily, but they were all in this together, after all. And he didn’t want to leave him outside in lingerie.  
“Well… If you say so.” 

The disco ball must have done something to him too, because without hesitating, Keebo bent down and scooped up Kokichi into his arms. Despite not being particularly strong, Kokichi was light enough to be carried quite comfortably.

“I’ll take you back to your room.”

…

_Kokichi had not thought this through. Oh god he he had not thought this through._

Keebo’s body was _warm_. Super _warm_.

His arms were holding him - _in a bridal carry by the way_ \- cradling him gently as he began the walk back to the dorms.

A soft sound murmured up from deep in his chest and he swallowed it down. His cheeks were burning. His teeth clenched. _Fuck. Fuck!_

His limbs which were originally trembling from the cold, started shivering from something _else_ instead. Everything burned. Right down his neck and to the arms that branded streaks of heat up his upper back and under his thighs. 

He couldn’t even move. It was like he was suspended in honey. All thoughts of pranking Keebo after being picked up were thrown out the window. His thoughts stilled like a super-extended heart attack. Of utter desire.

 _Of fucking course_ this was a shock to him. Ever since the killing game began, sexual shit had been the farthest thing from his mind. The worst kind of distraction, except for playing around with Miu…

Playing…

He scrunched his eyes shut again, trying to will it away, but the burning core in his gut kept growing- and _growing_ -

Reaching the door of the dorm building, Keebo glanced down at the boy in his arms absentmindedly.   
_Oh, he was already asleep._

Kokichi was entering the 9th circle of hell. As the walk continued, he felt his body WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION relax into the hold, become pliant in Keebo’s unaware hands. Shit. He had no idea how to get out of this one. For once, he was fucking stumped. It was like- every atom in his body was calling out to someone else. It was far, far, fucking _too much._

 _Again_ , he felt a murmur start to buzz under his lungs, and he held his breath to keep it in. To distract himself, his eyes darted around the dorms.   
  
_Thank fucking god it was night._ Nobody was around. It was just them. Just…

Oh, shit. Wait, Keebo couldn’t come into his room, could he? Wait, why would Keebo even go in there? He—

Like a bolt of lightning, Kokichi realised that his decision-making skills were severely impacted by this development. More than he possibly even realised himself right now. And he would be damned if _everything_ he’d worked so hard for until now would be ruined by a fucking sexy swap disco ball.

“Keebo,” He whispered. He didn’t mean to whisper.

“We’ve arrived,” Keebo said anticlimactically, standing in front of Kokichi’s door. For him, the walk had been fortunately very calming. He positioned himself to let Kokichi down.

Kokichi didn’t let go.

Like a monkey, he was stuck to Keebo’s chest, arms around his neck. Keebo’s eyebrow twitched. _Of course_ , he thought, _of course there was a catch._

Kokichi dug his face into the side of Keebo’s neck and _held_.

…Well. 

It’s not like Keebo could enter Kokichi’s room himself. It really didn’t look like he was carrying the key on him anyway. Keebo could only do the next-best option. And go to his room instead.   
Hopefully Kokichi would get bored and leave…

But Kokichi’s arms weren’t letting go. And so that was seemed increasingly unlikely.

Feeling his annoyance rise, Keebo abruptly marched towards his room, opening the door with his key. A few hours ago, he would be chastising himself for letting Kokichi in there, but right now…

Kokichi stilled at the sound of the lock clicking and looked into the bedroom with a glassy look in his eyes.

Hmm. He didn’t seem quite right…

He locked the door behind them. “Okay, you can let go now.” He frowned, raising an eyebrow. Kokichi just grinned his 100-watt smile. 

And _didn’t._

“Kokichi…!” Keebo complained, entirely exasperated, “I need to go to my charging station. You need to go to sleep. We have no time for this!” He gestured with his arms, and tried to pull Kokichi off, but the boy held on tight. 

Keebo massaged his temples. _Could he charge overnight with Kokichi in this state…?_

He was vulnerable while charging, honestly. But he needed to do it. He couldn’t go a whole night without charging, or else his basic functions could begin to turn faulty the next day. And Keebo was honestly a little scared of that, so ever since he could remember, he had always made sure to charge his body at night. He didn’t really know what he was like without doing that.

And looking at how Kokichi was clearly acting oddly right now, and the risk associated with not charging... _If not one, but two students aren’t at 100% capacity tomorrow, how much could that raise the chance of a murder happening…?_

Keebo ran a hand through his hair. He felt stuck. Sure, having Kokichi here was already a risk… but, _better off charging with just him here, instead of facing everyone tomorrow not having charged at all._

He couldn’t get Kokichi off him. And so. He would just have to deal, and hope for the best.

 _I don’t have anything dangerous in my room, anyway. And it doesn’t look like he’s carrying anything on him, I’m sure._ Keebo nodded to himself, _Just for tonight, under the circumstances, for the record I hate this idea but it should… be fine._

In the meantime, Kokichi’s mind had travelled a little bit far from such logical thought. Concerns of living through the night went unheard, and his eyes zeroed in on the bed in the middle of the room. He was only distracted by something he didn’t recognise next to it.

An odd contraption was on the bedside table next to the bed. It looked like a massive stethoscope made out of steel and wire. Slightly robotic. Keebo walked them towards it. Stood before it.  
He stared down at Kokichi again with an unamused expression. But nope, the purple cuddle monster was not moving. He cursed internally.

“I’m charging, okay?” He sighed, uncapping a section of his chest that Kokichi was leant over. “So don’t bother me.” Kokichi stared down at the small circular socket in faint surprise, adjusting his weight a little to see it properly. It was where Keebo’s heart might be, if he were human.

Keebo plugged in the cord of the stethoscope-thing and a faint humming sound filled the room. The contraption started blinking little blue lights, which were oddly calming. 

The wire connected to him was long enough for Keebo to walk up to the bed.

Keebo sat down and collapsed backwards spread-eagle. He stared at the ceiling with a dead expression. Looking thoroughly done.

Kokichi was still curled up on his chest. Not showing it, but a little shocked at how Keebo just gave no fucks. Wow. He didn’t realise the robot trusted him to not do anything devious…

His fingers rose to mess with the charger, but Keebo whacked it down.

“Nope. Sleep.”

His hand was warm, covering Kokichi’s for only a moment, before leaving it and taking back its position on the bed. Spread out. Any other day Kokichi would tease at how Keebo slept in a T-pose position, but right now his hand was tingling. And his stomach was flooding with white hot heat. He couldn’t figure out if it was rage or pleasure.

How dare that stupid robot try to order him around!! His face soured into the crook of Keebo’s neck, glaring. _He could do whatever he wanted to!_ He wasn’t going to let this stop him-

A hand lazily covered Kokichi’s shoulders with a blanket.

“Goodnight.” Keebo said. Keebo usually didn’t charge with a blanket, so he didn’t really care about lending his. The robot closed his eyes. _Too much thinking… I’m going to worry about this tomorrow…_

Unbeknownst to Keebo, you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. 

But he was already drifting off.

The soft humming of the charging station filled the room.

_What the actual fuck is going on._ Kokichi was starting to freak out. Yeah, sure, originally he was planning on bouncing when Keebo wasn’t looking, and make it to his room before daybreak, but now…!!!

Goddamn it, it was like his entire decision making process was turned on its head. Where before, his pleasure meant basically nothing in his decision making process, now, it was felt so _fundamental_. So _central_. He didn’t even really know how to describe it. It was like his mental math had slipped out from under his feet, and he had to start from scratch again.

Keebo’s blanket was super soft, and the charging machine’s hum was _comforting_ , and he was so warm here, and with rising alarm Kokichi realised that he didn’t really want to leave. He didn’t want to leave at all.

Maybe it was just a bit of sleep deprivation, maybe he could blame it all on that, but he felt his eyelids slipping shut far too suddenly.

Keebo’s body was warm beneath him, like he was resting on a massive heater. His cheek leant into his shoulder, and maybe it should have felt uncomfortable, but Kokichi just felt weirdly… content. Sure, his cheeks were still burning, and the heat from the moment was almost unbearable, let alone the feeling of being pulled so closely to somebody else. But through it all, through all of that burning, he felt strangely okay.

The peacefulness of the moment filled his body, and before he knew it, Kokichi was drifting off to sleep himself…

.

.

.

Everything was hot.

Kokichi cracked his eyes open to see the other side of the bed.

Nobody was there.

He sat up. It was early morning. Looking around, he saw Keebo sitting on the couch in the room with a strangely serious expression. Miu stood behind him, crossing her arms. Both hadn’t noticed he’d awoken.

Discomfort prickled up his back, _how long have they been there?_ The discomfort was immediately followed by a sensation of such heaviness and richness, that Kokichi regarded it with intense annoyance.

_Of course..._

_Of course his libido was still hers._

Kokichi buried himself in his blanket burrito and stared at the robot-inventor duo across the room with judgement in his eyes. 

“Get out.”

“Oh!” Keebo turned towards him all of a sudden, relief ( _relief!?_ ) playing through his eyes, “You’re awake! We can finally end this!”

“Hold your horses there Keebs,” Miu said, “HHHHRRNNGH,”

The disco ball appeared from behind her back and dropped to the small table in the middle of the bedroom with a THUNK. 

Distracted for the moment, Kokichi warily studied the ball. He looked both of them in the eye, “This better be good,”

“It _is_!” 

“It’s… not.” Keebo twitched at the look on the inventor’s face, “But it will be worth it! Really!” _Oh no._

“Alright! Listen up!” Miu exclaimed, ready to explain, “After Keebo escaped from your grabby little hands, he came to me! And luckily for him, I already know the solution to reversing this! And it’s an amazing function of the device!”

“…” Keebo suddenly found the ceiling very interesting to look at.

Kokichi stared back and forth between them. “What-“

“Just for the record, I want no part in this-“

Miu grinned proudly, “This invention actually only lasted for 3 hours!!”

3…

_3 hours?!_

Wait, what the fuck? 3 hours had DEFINITELY passed by now. And yet… Kokichi stared at Miu blankly. She seemed… normal. She’d even ditched the trench coat and gone for her usual outfit, or what was normal by Miu’s standards anyway. Trembling excitedly under his gaze and everything.

Come to think of it, she had acted totally different last night. Like it would take a lot of effort to get her to reverse the effects willingly. But now, she seemed totally on board…?

His hopes carefully rose. 

“You’re back to normal,” He said, tentatively. 

“And you’re not!” She laughed. Kokichi’s hopes fell.

He scowled, “What the fuck do you know, you’re the fucking-“

“THE FUCKING SLUT WHO MADE THE SEXY SYSTEM SWITCHER, YOU MEAN?” She said entirely too loudly in the early morning of the dorm.

Kokichi could hear a muffled, _“What the hell?”_ From Kaito a few doors down. 

Miu continued her explanation under his glare,

“Listen up bitch, you’re the slut now,” Kokichi threw his pillow at her at mach speed, “And you’ve gotta work through 3 hours worth of GOLDEN GIRL SEXENERGY- _you’re welcome_ , by the way…!” She dodged another pillow.

“You’re dead,” Like a stunning copy of Maki, Kokichi stood up from his spot and twirled Keebo’s charging cable in his hands like a mechanical lasso. 

“Annnnd I’m out of here,” Keebo said, seeing enough, turned a 180 and walked out the room. The door locked behind him. 

A beat.

And then it was hell on Earth.

“What the fuck kind of mechanism is that?!” Kokichi was throwing away all pretences of lies now, anger and _burning_ flowing through his veins.

“You get it though! While I could think clearly for those three hours, I realised that _you_ would get it!” Miu strutted towards the boy on the bed gleefully. Kokichi felt his cheeks getting hotter and hotter and she stepped closer. 

Huh…?

“My brilliant brain… and your mind,” She said quietly enough for only Kokichi to hear, “Having your brain hijacked by desire, your thoughts eroded— I’m the only one who can _understand_ you right now.”

 _Eroded...?_ “You’re calling yourself stupid,” Kokichi deadpanned. But Miu was stepping closer still, and he couldn’t look away. 

“I’m calling you stupid, silly,” She took her hand, trailed it through his hair, to the side of his face, and Kokichi stopped thinking.

“I can think through this. You clearly can’t. So, let me play with you…” Softly, she drew her hand back.

Kokichi didn’t even know how Miu had the confidence to do these kinds of things. But once again, those thoughts of his bounced away, as Miu slowly lent into the bed, shifting her weight closer. The charging cable was on the sheets under her. _When did I let go of it…?_

He looked up again.

She was there, looking down at him, slowly letting go of the side of his face.

“No…?” Miu dejectedly questioned under her breath. Looking a little sad.

Kokichi felt his chest clench and then the heat was everywhere, and it was unbearable, and he just wanted it gone— and goddamn it, if she could do anything about it, then he would let her- because he wanted it. And suddenly, he wanted her. 

It clicked somewhere deep inside, to the point where Kokichi reached out and grabbed her hand that was leaving and placed it back where it was. His hand over hers.

“…” Kokichi was suspended in honey again. 

He looked at her, “Fine.”

Miu’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Can’t believe we’re doing this on Keeb’s bed,” She muttered, and bought her lips closer to his. They met.

_Oh._


End file.
